


To put it simply

by Dandyfellow05



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposal, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: Saitama was full of surprises! Popping Genos the question surprised both of them
Relationships: Saitama/Genos, genosai - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	To put it simply

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finished season 2 and have started the manga and I really ship these two xb
> 
> They’re so cute and lowkey domestic and I can’t not hope they kiss! 
> 
> Their characters are really interesting so I hope I got them well enough. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I think I’d like to marry you Genos,” Saitama stated plainly one peaceful evening. Genos turned to face Saitama, “Is this a proposal sansei?” He replied with an almost equal bland tone.

Saitama seemed to think for a second then slightly shrug, “I suppose so.” A little overjoyed by the response Genos quickly added, “What brought this up?” He didn’t expect a response this time so when Saitama began speaking again Genos listened to every word extra carefully, “Well I love you of course and we’ve been together for a few years...” Saitama trailed off smiling a bit, “I couldn’t see myself fighting or living without you at this point, plus...” he trailed off again looking slightly sheepish. “Plus I wouldn’t mind being able to call you my husband...”

On the outside, Geno wore a slowly crumbling stoic look while his insides worked overtime to make sure he didn’t overheat. “I happily accept your proposal Saitama sansei!” Genos was thrilled, he had thought Saitama wasn’t into these types of traditions and was content to stay how they were until the end of time but any romantic gesture from Saitama Genos was more than happy to accept.

Genos was yanked from his thoughts when Saitama appeared in front of him with a small box that held a pure gold band. Genos looked at the ring in awe then up at Saitama, “Good because I already got you a ring,” he chuckled and was blushing. Saitama didn’t blush often, the only time Genos remembers an expression like that on his partner was after their first kiss.

Standing, Genos took the ring and gently placed it on his finger, he then leaned in a placed a firm kiss on his soon to be husband. 

The ceremony was short and small with only super close relatives and friends. They took a short honeymoon and when they returned things were the same as they had always been, but now Saitama could call Genos his husband.


End file.
